


Silence of the Mind

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts unspoken<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my LJ in 2009.

_Justin’s POV:_

He doesn’t realize. He never did. To him, I was just a fuck, a one-night stand. To me, he was my first and in some ways, he’d always be my last. From the moment I saw him standing by the jeep, I knew. I just fucking knew. 

_Brian’s POV:_

He doesn’t know. I never told him—probably never will—that from the moment I saw him standing under the lamp post, I knew. I knew in my gut he was the one. That the story of my life would always begin and end with him. It would never change, regardless of time.


End file.
